1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a controllers for watercraft, and more particularly to a diagnostic system for a watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Watercraft such as a pleasure boats and fishing boats can employ an outboard drive such as an outboard motor. The outboard motor typically incorporates an internal combustion engine placed atop thereof and a propeller disposed in a submerged position when the associated watercraft rests on a surface of a body of water. The engine powers the propeller to propel the watercraft.
All watercraft need to be diagnosed periodically or prior to operation. Some watercraft can be moored at, for example, a pier of a marina that provides services for the periodic or regular diagnosis of the watercraft. Other watercraft, however, normally are kept on land. Owners of such watercraft therefore should conduct the diagnosis by themselves or ask someone else such as, for example, a mechanic.
Typically, watercraft stored on land are mounted on a boat trailer. Respective components of the watercraft and the propulsion system should be checked one by one. The owners or mechanics thus should climb in to the cockpit for certain inspections. Such diagnoses thus are neither efficient nor comfortable for the owners or mechanics.